headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Rhodes
| type = | gender = | base of operations = Fort Myers, Florida | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1985 | 1st appearance = Day of the Dead | final appearance = | actor = Joe Pilato }} Henry Rhodes is a fictional military officer and the central antagonist featured in the 1985 survival horror/zombie apocalypse film Day of the Dead. He was played by actor Joe Pilato. Biography Henry Rhodes was a while male and a member of the United States Army holding the rank of Captain. He was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse that spread across the United States, and succeeded Captain Cooper in taking command of a scientific research facility in Fort Myers, Florida. The Fort Myers compound served as a quarantine for hordes of zombies that had been captured. Soldiers serving under Captain Rhodes' command included Walter Steel, Juan Torrez, Miguel Salazar, Robert Rickles, Walter Steel, Private Miller and Private Johnson. The staff at Fort Myers mainly consisted of a scientific research team, but after Rhodes took command, he ordered everyone to follow his instruction implicitly or else they would be shot on sight. Captain Rhodes had little patience for the scientists, in particular the obsessive Doctor Matthew Logan, who believed that he could revitalize the memory centers of zombies that he had been experimenting on. He presented the domesticated zombie of a former soldier named Bub, and showed how he could be trained, but Captain Rhodes was unimpressed. Captain Rhodes learned that Doctor Logan had been feeding Bub the flesh of dead soldiers. Enraged, he shot Logan to death, as well as his assistant, Doctor Fisher. As more and more zombies escaped from the stockade and began making their way through the compound, Captain Rhodes abandoned his men and returned to Doctor Logan's laboratory where he ran into Bub. Bub was now driven to avenge the death of his "father", Doctor Logan, and pursued Rhodes. While trying to escape, Rhodes was shot in the leg by Bub's service revolver and toppled into a horde of zombies, which slowly tore him to pieces, and consumed his innards. Notes & Trivia * * Captain Rhodes and Captain Henry Rhodes both redirect to this page. * Actor Joseph Pilato is credited as Joe Pilato in Day of the Dead. * It could be said that Captain Rhodes has one of the most gruesome death scenes in all of horror movie history. Even if you don't agree, you can't deny the fact that it's pretty damn outrageous. * Joe Pilato received third-billing Day of the Dead. * Joseph Pilato also played the head officer at the police dock in the 1978 film Dawn of the Dead. He will go on to play Mickey Torelli in the 1997 film Wishmaster, in which he has a brief yet vital role in the film, as well as Harry Cooper in the 2014 remake movie, Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D. See also * Day of the Dead/Characters External Links * * * Day of the Dead at Wikipedia * Day of the Dead at Zombiepedia * ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Night of the Living Dead characters Category:Day of the Dead/Characters Category:1985 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by zombies Category:Categorized